Overnight bags are frequently used to carry a small number of items in a convenient manner. Backpacks are commonly used for this purpose, in many situations (e.g., overnight camping trips; child sleepovers) a sleeping bag is also needed. Sleeping bags can be cumbersome to carry separately and if stuffed into a backpack or other overnight bag, there is little room left for other items (clothes, books, stuffed animals, etc.).